Fun and Games with the Marauders
by KittyScarlet
Summary: The marauders play various games, and have fun. Oh what joy. This includes chanting inapproprate things at Quidditch matchs, outbursts in Potions and much much more.
1. Quidditch Chanting

**Meh. Bored again. Which means another story. This one should be funnyish. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_** I owned the marauders. Especially Sirius. Mmm. XD**

**Fun and Games with the Marauders **

Remus glared at Sirius, smiling. "Ready to get killed?" he asked.

Sirius grinned and replied, "Yup." He stood up and nodded to James. James nodded back. Sirius, a few first years, and some marauder wannabes started to sing "Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger…"

"Mushroom, Mushroom," James and some others called in. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin quidditch teams, who were on the pitch about to star playing, looked up at the crowd.

"Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger." Sirius sang loudly with the others.

"Mushroom, Mushroom."

They continued on like this until together, James and Sirius, alone with the others yelled, "A snake, a snake. Oh! It's a snake!"

Some people laughed, other looked disbelieving. Some cheered on the teams, ignoring the boys.

"Ahem," a voice from behind the two said. "You two come with me," Professor McGonagall told them, her eyes narrowed.

"Told you guys," Remus said as his friends were removed from the game; he looked to Peter and sighed.

The first of the match went peacefully as James and Sirius snickered in an empty classroom. "Badger, badger, badger," James muttered, sending him and Sirius into another fit of snickered.

"I'm going to give you boys _one_ more chance, to let the teams play in peace." McGonagall said, opening the door.

"Really?!" Sirius asked.

"Oh, we'll be ever so good!" James gushed.

"You'd better be." McGonagall warned.

"We will," they said as the rushed out the room.

When the got back to Remus and Peter, Remus was sucking on a blue coloured lolly pop.

"Ready for phase two? The part where your head gets crushed?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Oh yah," James said, grinning like a maniac.

"Three... two... one," Sirius said, "Slytherin's Take it up The bum!" They chanted, somehow making it sound like an actual chant. Remus hid his face as his 'friends' proceeded to chant "They are incredibly dumb!"

After a while, people began to figure out what they were saying. Some people laughed and told their friends, so soon everyone was looking at the two guys.

Lily glared up at James and Sirius, the professor was heading over but she decided to say something before she got there. "Bet you know from experience, huh?" she called up to them.

People who heard her whispered, 'oooooh'. Those who didn't asked quickly what was going on.

"What if I do? You homophobic, Evens?" Sirius challenged her.

"No, just wondering," she said, smirking, "sorry ladies, looks like Black doesn't play for the right team. Shame isn't it? No more dating him."

"Crap," Sirius muttered, glaring at Lily.

He would've replied but McGonagall looked at the two and pointed to the exit. "March!" she commanded them.

James and Sirius hung their heads, mostly to hide their large grins, and walked on.

**Hehe. Don't ask. It might not be updated for a while, and the chapters will be short if they ever come. **

**REVIEW. I command thee. Please?! I'll bribe yoouuu… **


	2. The' Game

**Back again! Yay. Don't forget to review!!!!**

"CRAP!" Everyone in the potions room looked at Sirius Black, "I just lost the game!"

"You prat! I just lost the game!" James poked Sirius with his wand.

"Guys! You made me lose the game!" Peter grumbled and glared at them.

"Need I say that I lost the game as well?" Remus said, shaking his head.

"What game?" another Gryffindor boy asked.

"_The_ game," Sirius told him, smiling. "Which I just LOST again."

"Padfoot stop it! I lost!"

"I lost!" Peter announced.

"Will you guys stop!? I lost," Remus muttered.

"How do you play the game?" Frank Longbottem asked.

"Stop mentioning it!" Peter said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah. I lost. The games rules are simple, you can't think about the game. If you think about it, you lose. If you lose, you must announce it wherever you are. You are all now playing by the way," James explained.

"I lost," Sirius announced yet again.

Soon after, a few people also announced that they had lost. Whenever it seemed all the losing was dieing down, someone else would yell out "I lost!" and they would all start again. After potions with Slytherin was over, Slughorn was angry at them all and they moved to their next class. Herbology with Hufflepuff.

Sirius started with the same thing. "CRAP! I just lost the game!"

And again, James replied with "You prat! I just lost the game."

Soon enough, that gave the Professor a headache and had the majority of the Hufflepuffs playing, and losing, the game.

At dinner that night, the great hall was filled with cries of "I lost!" and "Dang it, lost again!" because 'The Game' had spread like wild fire.

"I can't believe you guys," Remus said laughing, as Sirius screamed "I lost!"

**Sorry if I made you guys lose the game a billion times. YOU LOST!! **

**But, you should still review ;) **


	3. Food Trading

**Yay, I am back again. Some of these games I'm making up, because the marauders are creative. I heard of this one before though. **

"Ok, so everyone got something ready?" Sirius asked, smiling widely.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Frank Longbottom asked them all, smiling as well.

"We're playing a game called trade the food," Peter explained, snickering to himself.

"A very dumb game," Remus told him, frowning.

"Uh, ok… How d'you play?" Frank asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, everyone chooses one thing from their food to trade with the others. It goes on until everyone is happy with the food they have," Sirius grinned, "Ya wanna join? There's always room for more food!"

"It's dumb because we all get the same food. It's a useless game that we are wasting time playing," Remus said in a monotone, clipped voice.

"It'll be fun though, Moony!" James whined, pouting.

"Yeah, listen to Bambi," Sirius said.

"Shut up, hound."

"Not a hound! Doe-eyes!"

"Not doe-eyes!"

"Shut up you two! I'll play if you stop!" Remus said, glaring at James and Sirius who grinned and high-fived.

"Awesome! Frank you in?" Sirius asked.

"Uh.. no thanks guys, maybe another time."

"Sure, sure. Everyone ready?" James asked, laughing.

"Yup!"

"Yes…"

"Totally."

"Ok, Padfoot I'll trade you a large piece of my pizza slice for your roll," James said.

"Ok. Wormtail, crackers for brownie?" Sirius asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and gave Sirius his brownie, "Moony, how bout your carrot for my… crackers?"

"Ugh. We all have the same stuff and if you want more you can get it… Fine!"

Soon enough, everyone basically had the same things they started with.

"Well, that's lame," James stated.

"Yeah, next time lets buy stuff and do a candy exchange in the common room," Sirius said.

"Merlin you guys. I honestly don't know how I'm still sane," Remus shook his head and sighed. "Erg." His head hit the table with a small 'thud'.

**Please review? :D **


End file.
